sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
H.O.P.E./Chapter Twelve - Family Feud
Family Feud is the second installment of Season Two of H.O.P.E. is the twelfth episode overall. After Mukuro gets Danganronpa ultimately canceled, Junko swears revenge. Crim reunites the new gang to plan out their mission. Cruella goes to investigate who's on Junko's wrong side but while on the street she gets in some trouble. Lucifer and Angela free Mona so she can get into Junko's side. Velma gets through the loss of Daphne with a new friend. Episode Intro JUNKO (V.O.): So you lil despair rats are probably wondering: "Junko, what the fuck happened after your STUPID FUCKING SISTER RUINED YOUR ENTIRE PURPOSE OF LIVING?"... I was fucked. JAPANESE NETWORK ROOM --- 13 DAYS AFTER THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING JUNKO: OMG PLEASE DONT TAKE THE SHOW OFF THE AIR IT GOT SO MANY RATINGS JACKIE CHAN: Chanel look JACKIE CHAN: I liked you JACKIE CHAN: UNTIL YOUR DESPAIR ULTIMATES CAME TO MY HOUSE AND ATE MY LIMBS I CANT EVEN KARATE RN JACKIE CHAN: But I gave you ONE chance... And you failed it. So fuck you and bye Junko leaves the room, literally crying. MUKURO: Hey... sis. JUNKO: OH YOU DEVIL RAT MUKURO: I wanted to talk to you. I'm willing to give you one chance to redeem yourself. You don't have to do this. Things will get OK. Me and the other students, we wanna help you. Well some of them anyways. Just... Come to our side. Hope. JUNKO: wait... ... ... ... ... ... ... JUNKO: bitch what did you just say rn MUKURO: Junko... I love you, but this has gone too far... Your behavior it just... YOU ALMOST KILLED ME YOU HOE! FOR... FOR... FOR DESPAIR?! Junko let me fix you... JUNKO: So let me get this str8... You cancel my show with your stupid little acting, AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO JOIN HOPE AND TRY TO FIX ME?! JUNKO: I fucking hate you, you little bitch MUKURO: Junko I love you, I don't want you to get hurt JUNKO: BITCH THATS MY ENTIRE PURPOSE OF LIVING I WANNA GET HURT DESPAIR DUHHH MUKURO: fine... But I'm sorry JUNKO: SORRY FOR WHAT?! MUKURO: for the shit im gonna have to do with you JUNKO: OH SIS, YOU MIGHT BE THE SOLDIER BUT IM THE BRAINS HERE U DUMBASS... You couldn't even figure out I was gonna kill you... Stupid fucker MUKURO: I--I... Fine then... This is war PART ONE CRIM'S HOUSE --- 13 DAYS IN THE AFTERNOON --- MORNING The gang - Claire, Crim, Tom, Cruella, Elsa, Velma, Deadpool and Nick - is all reunited at Crim's house. ELSA: '''So '''DEADPOOL: So TOM: So CLAIRE: So VELMA: So NICK: SLURP THAT DICK TIL IT CUMS CRUELLA: my data is shooketh CRIM: Ok my children DEADPOOL: yes mama ELSA: wade let it go DEADPOOL: Sorry I'm just fucking bothered because this chapter doesn't fucking end CRIM: WADE SHUT THE FUCK UP OR THERE WILL BE NO CHIMICHANGAS FOR YOU DEADPOOL: you DO realize that i never tasted chimichangas i just like saying the word right CRUELLA: yup my data matches with wades statement DEADPOOL: hey mamacita i love the costume TOM: that used to be bella thorne DEADPOOL: Bella who? CLAIRE: zendaya's dyslexic bitch DEADPOOL: OHHHHHHHHHHHH wasnt she on shook it down ELSA: for the first time in forever u actually know something DEADPOOL: that reference was the most forced thing ive ever fucking witnessed CRIM: SHUT THE FUCK UP OK SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT UPPPPPPPP . . . . . . . . CRUELLA: proceed CRIM: SO WELCOME TO THE REGIME DEADPOOL: Umm you do realize im marvel not dc Elsa steps on Wade's foot. VELMA: wow elsa such a princess ELSA: tyy VELMA: that wasnt a fucking compliment everyone knows princesses r last season hot nerd chicks are it rn Velma winks at Deadpool. CRIM: UMM EXCUSE ME PEOPLE IM TRYING TO TALK IN HERE CRIM: so the purpose of this 5 star clique is to literally slay everyone and restore humanity again CRUELLA: mmh CLAIRE: no thats my line CRIM: We are going to start protecting the entire world. NICK: even the dyslexic fat diseases u call straight men DEADPOOL: HEY NICK: im only willing to protect the skinny legends CRIM: yup nick CRIM: like a true friend thats not with us today... fat should be banned NICK: HEY DONT TALK TO CUPCAKKE LIKE THAT CUPCAKKE: yea bitch i suck dick better than u Everyone is shooketh. CRIM: OMG IM SO HARD RN DEADPOOL: umm whos that ELSA: U STUPID FUCK THAT NICK: SKINNY LEGEND CLAIRE: IS CRUELLA: Shalissa? CRIM: ok i swear to god somethings broken about this fucking droid thing CLAIRE: it was literally made out of billa thorne CRUELLA: NO SRSLY GUYS I SWEAR THIS IS SHALISSA CRUELLA: but... its not a disguise CRUELLA: SHALISSA SUFFERED A MUTATION AND NOW SHES CUPCAKKE Everyone is shooketh. Again. CUPCAKKE: dont need no drinks to get naughty cause bitch im not bill cosby DEADPOOL: fuck VELMA: me CRIM: ANYWAYS KWEEN CUPCAKKE... You wanna join the regime? CUPCAKKE: Sure if this good lookin fellas in here DEADPOOL: oh i most certainly am CUPCAKKE: no ew ur disgusting im talking about that one Cupcakke points to Nick. NICK: YES BITCH SIGN ME UP LESBIAN KWENS FOREVER CRIM: ANYWAYS... Velma and Deadpool ur gonna search the street and see if u can find anything we can use for our ultimate battle against all that is evil on this earth CRIM: Now CRIM: gtfo VELMA: what about the rest of everyon-- Everyone else sits on the couch and starts binge-watching The Real Housewives of Despair. ''---ON TV----'' JESSICA: IM PSYCHOOOOO AGAIN SIERRA: gurl bye Sierra jumps in the box. ''---COMING UP NEXT----'' KIM: OMG NICKI U PUT ME IN SUCH A BAD POSITION LIKE U KNOW HOW I FEEL WHY WOULD U SAY THAT NICKI: kim wass good Nicki rips off Kim's earrings and throws them to the ocean. SATANS' MANSION --- 13 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING Lucifer is jerking off to BvS XXX Parody when Angela Anaconda walks in. ANGELA: '''LMAO OMFG '''LUCIFER: ANGELA OMG WHAT R U DOING HER ANGELA: moms calling us LUCIFER: wait wheres charlotte to tell me that ANGELA: shes tryna kill poppy again IN THE LIVING ROOM... TARA: I need you two hoes to get on Junko's side and then when the time is right fuck her right in the ass LUCIFER: umm thats actually a really pleasant feeling Tara and Angela look at Lucy confused. LUCIFER: UMMM, I assume. For her. Not for me. TARA: umm ok anyways TARA: I dont care how u two dikovs do it but ur gonna do it, otherwise ill feed you to the wolves. Tara points at Lucy. LUCY: TOM STOP IT AND MOM WHY WOULDNT U FEED ANGELA TO THE WOLVES TOO IT AINT ONLY MY RESPONSABILITY TARA: bc shes my precious baby and ur... anyways SO DO WE HAVE A DEAL LUCIFER: ye mommy ANGELA: yas kween Suddenly Poppy comes in holding Charlotte. TARA: do i even wanna know POPPY: I CAUGHT U ON MY INTERWEB Everyone leaves the living room. PART TWO MANDY'S BEDROOM --- BEFORE THE APOCALYPSE (TIME MACHINE) --- AFTERNOON MANDY'' (internal monologuing)'': Lots of things were going through my head. 1 - I found out Sister Whore Sassy... She was thrown into the past. Just like me. By Junko. I don't understand how this happened... I've been researching with her and she has had no luck finding any way to get out of this mess. I NEED to get out of here. 2 - I know what's gonna happen in the future. Claire is possessed and her stupid friends are gonna try to kill us but in the end... I'm gonna have to make a sacrifice. And... that day was today. The day that killed my soul and turned me into who I am today. 3 - I was fucking ready. I wasn't gonna make the same mistake again. I wasn't gonna hurt Stanley. I just wasn't. Mandy wakes up next to Stanley. MANDY: So... did u sleep well bby STANLEY: yeah... mandy. I wanna ask you something MANDY: sure what is it STANLEY: omg u know what... nevermind MANDY: no tell me STANLEY: its really NOT that big of a deal MANDY'' (internal monologuing)'': He never did tell me what he wanted to ask... But after I was gonna save him from Claire and her demon shit and... Erica, I was gonna be alright. Then I can relive the other six years of my life. Maybe Junko was right. Maybe I needed this. I need to save him now. And there's nothing holding me back. STANLEY: ok anyways see ya later MANDY: yea see ya Stanley leaves Mandy's house and as soon as he closes the door, Mandy gets up, dresses herself and runs to the church. At the church... MANDY: Yo sis SISTER: ok if you were anybody else that would be disrespectful MANDY: ik ik im ur perfect cinnamon roll SISTER: So... how are you holding up? You look happy. If I was you, I would be more nervous. I mean this was the day you kill--- MANDY: SISTER. Don't. I have it under control SISTER: wait what MANDY: I'm gonna sacrifice someone else. It doesn't have to be Stanley, right? SISTER: Mandy... No. MANDY: wait what SISTER: You... You can't fuck with the past. MANDY: Um... why not? You DO realize there is a fucking apocalypse happening right? SISTER: MANDY. YOU CANT FUCK WITH THE PAST. MANDY: Sorry sis... But I need to. For Stanley. For everyone. SISTER: ITS NOT GONNA END WELL MANDY: SISTER. Trust me. SISTER: fine. MANDY: ok... its time we fix things for once CRIM'S HOUSE --- 13 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- EVENING The whole gang is still binge-watching The Real Housewives of Despair. ''---ON TV---'' ANGELA: Hello. Tanedra. Angela throws Tanedra off a cliff. ANGELA: thats what u get. #leadinglady ''---COMING UP---'' JACLYN HILL: KIM OMG HII BESTIE HEY WANNA DO MAKEUP TOGETHER KIM: OH HELL NAWH Kim grabs a spear and stabs Jaclyn repeatedly. KIM: *triggered* ''---OFF TV---'' NICK: YASS KIM TELL HER WHO THE BOSS CRIM: im worried velma and wade are taking so much fucking time CRUELLA: ill go check it out CRIM: dont die or i swear to afeganistan TOM: thats a new one CRIM: shush ELSA: Love is an open door CLAIRE: r u serious rn ELSA: In the summer I still have a frozen heart CLAIRE: do u wanna see me crush ur ice body ELSA: do u wanna build a snowman CLAIRE: actually yea ELSA: DISCLAIMER: the last time i made a snowman i hit my sister's head with my frozen powers CLAIRE: ok maybe some other time ELSA: ffs ELSA: She lived u know ELSA: I mean shes probably dead ELSA: shes alone after kristoff cheated on her with olaf and sven CLAIRE: still a better love story than twilight CUPCAKKE: i wanna choke NICK: lets do it STREET --- 13 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- EVENING Cruella is walking around the street, calling for Velma and Wade. CRUELLA: shake it up shake it u-- wait omfg what the fuck is wrong with my system now ???: ill tell u whats wrong with ur system biiitcchh Someone tases Cruella and throws her in a van. That someone reveals to be KILLER CROCHANEL! RIVER PEAKS GRAVEYARD --- BEFORE THE APOCALYPSE (TIME MACHINE) --- NIGHT Tom, Crim and Mandy are walking around the graveyard. Stanley is with them too. STANLEY: Mandy I wanna MANDY: wait TOM: i still cant believe claire actually agreed to meet us here CRUELLA: HELLO Everyone turns around and they see Cruella --- if you dont remember Cruella was Claire's demon form lmao --- as she's smiling creepily. Mandy was ready for this moment. MANDY: I know what you want. And guess what? CRUELLA: '''What, my child? '''MANDY: I am sacrificing Erica! Erica comes out of the bushes. MANDY: Sorry... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... MANDY: my biological sis ERICA: wait how did u find out Mandy hugs Erica and whispers in her ear. MANDY'' (whispering)'': You know how to kill her right? ERICA: No... MANDY: WAIT WHAT ERICA: im sorry sis I dunno how to kill her CRUELLA: Hmm miss Mandy cant decide huh... guess someone has to decide for her Cruella picks Stanley to die. MANDY: NO WAIT STOP MANDY: THIS IS NOT HOW ITS SUPPOSED TO GO CRUELLA: Say goodbye to your lil friend... Mandy STANLEY: MANDY SAVE MEEEE Cruella starts ripping off Stanley's limbs until it kills him. Mandy can only focus on him. His head rolls to her eyes. Everyone's gone from her vision, except Cruella, laughing. Then, she grabs Erica and kills her too. Her head rolls to Mandy's feet. Suddenly, both heads open their eyes. ERICA & STANLEY'' (repeatedly)'': WHY COULDNT U SAVE US MANDY WHY COULDNT U SAVE US Crim, Tom, Claire, Angie, Brett, Dominic, Blala, and Sister start chasing Mandy as zombies. They are grinning. Mandy closes her eyes and prays it goes away. She opens them back up, and they are still there. There was no way from hiding from this. Mandy had failed. Again. But then, Mandy tried opening up her eyes again. For real this time. She opened them and... Epilogue JUNKO'S LAIR --- 13 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- AFTERNOON JUNKO'' (internal monologuing)'': I wanted this to happen. I thought Mukuro at least understood me. But nope. She's too dumb. She's on the good side now. With the good guys. I'm the bad guy. And as every bad guy in this situation, I needed a stupid plan that in the end would just end up crashing my house of cards. And I had a big one. Junko hears a scream from the basement. She climbs down and sees Mandy awake, along with Sister who's still asleep. JUNKO: fuck how did she wake up MANDY'' (terrified; crying)'': WHAT HAPPENED WHERE AM I PLEASE LET ME GO... I FAILED THEM I FAILED THEM AGAIN Junko grabs a special kind of tranquilizer and plunges it into Mandy's neck. JUNKO: night night bitch Junko's guest joins her in the basement. ???: So miss Enoshima... How did she just wake up prematurely from that drug? JUNKO: She's strong. Very strong. But I need you in case things get rough. ???: No you don't. The guest steps out of the shadows, revealing to be ... ... ... ... ... ... the Joker. JOKER: I see a lot of myself in you, ya know? Deep down in your eyes... It's just a big joke for you. It's a big joke for me too. You would have made an amazing henchwoman. JUNKO: Speaking of which... How is the revival process going on her? JOKER: Fast. Will be done in a few days. JUNKO: Glad to hear. JOKER: Junko you don't want me to continue your legacy, don't you? You just want to see it all crash on you. You're smarter than this. But I know it's intentional. Why? JUNKO: Despair, my friend. Despair. Junko and Joker watch as Mandy goes back to sleep.Category:H.O.P.E. Episodes Category:H.O.P.E. Season Two Episodes